Cipher
by Airam
Summary: AU. Youko Kurama has his eye on a priceless weapon of lore. But on his thieving quest he meets someone who will change his life, and together they delve into a conspiracy that affects all three realms. KuramaBotan fic. CH 3 up.
1. Paradeisos

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho is a copyright of Yoshihiro Togashi / Shue Isha Fuji TV, & Studio Pierrot.  Original characters from this story are of my creation.

Cipher 

Chapter 1.  Paradeisos

_Daylight is the prelude to darkness, and darkness signals the commencement of anarchy._

_*My* anarchy._

He dashed along the lush green grass, tail brushing against his calves, ears twitching unconsciously with the rush of adrenaline.  The full moon never failed to fill his heart with anticipation—of riches, of blood, of all the possibilities within his grasp.  He reveled in the nighttime of Makai, for he was a predator who enjoyed chasing down his prey.

"Kurama!"

He slowed his speed slightly but maintained a steady pace as he turned to the voice calling him.  A familiar figure emerged from the shadows, spreading his raven wings, and began to glide by his side.  The clash of snow-white clothing worn by one against the midnight black worn by the other created a striking scene.

"Kuronue.  How goes the hunt tonight?"  He addressed his partner by way of greeting.

"Same old, same old."  The raven replied.  "A few trinkets here and there, enough to get us by—quite well, in fact."

Kurama said nothing, nimbly clearing a fallen log as the two youkais arrived closer to their destination.  They performed the same routine every night, Kuronue off in his "entrepreneurial" ventures while he sought his own.  They would then combine forces to obtain the most valuable item targeted for that particular raid, sharing their spoils with each other afterwards.  Their nightly activities were rarely uneventful, and what they have given in blood, sweat, and sheer merciless will, they have received twofold in return.  The names Kurama and Kuronue echoed throughout Makai, at times in hushed whispers, at others in furious bellows, but never lacking a certain sense of awe, and perhaps more significantly, of fear.

And yet, Kurama was restless.  He believed himself to be destined for more.  He wanted to hear his name uttered with dread amongst the warring leaders of Makai, for he longed to be one of them.  Raizen had beckoned to him and he was considering his offer, though he was not satisfied in being subservient to him.  For now, he had set his sights on stealing the most precious thing he and his partner could possibly think of, so as to establish a name for himself.

Beside him, Kuronue folded his wings and touched the ground, ending his train of thought.  

"We're here."

A well-secured fort stood before them, sharpened picket fences ominously voicing its distaste for trespassers.  Youkai guards stood alert at the gate with spears in their paws.  To the casual eye, attempting to take anything from the hut without permission would be an extremely difficult task, to say the least.

Such precaution did not apply to the Makai thief and his partner as they scaled the high walls in absolute silence, stealthily making their way through the courtyard.  At the sight of the two guards in front of the main cabin, Kurama produced a rose from his hair and transformed it into his rose whip.  With a crisp crackle, the heads of the unsuspicious guards tumbled, severed, onto the wooden planks.  Unfortunately for the kitsune, he was spotted by a guard who happened to be approaching the cabin.  Giving a yelp of surprise, the youkai immediately signaled for help.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!"

The night instantly became animated as hurried footsteps filled the chilly air, accentuated by the metallic clanks of spears and other weapons.  Kuronue sighed.

"So much for stealth, eh Kurama?"

The silver-haired kitsune demon crackled his whip in annoyance.

_It's going to be a long night._

***********************************************************************************************

_I hope the night lasts forever._

She sat on her oar with practiced balance as her lithe form soared in the starlit sky, cerulean hair and pink kimono sleeves flapping in unison.  She loved flying by night, especially over Ningenkai, where the houses created their own stars with their candlelight, the human world alit in a soft glow while she fondly surveyed the picturesque scenery from high above.  She was alone but she didn't mind.  The stars always kept her company.

Botan had ferried quite a few souls tonight.  With limited medical technology, Ningenkai suffered a decrease in population daily.  Despite the sadness she felt every time she ferried a soul, Botan had to admit that she enjoyed her duties.  She was given a fair amount of freedom and she liked the challenge in her job.  Being a guide for souls crossing over held a sense of responsibility and usefulness that she often had trouble acknowledging in herself.  Besides, ferry girls were allowed to fly, and what was more exhilarating than speeding through the sky with nothing but the clouds and the birds around you, doing all sorts of maneuvers that no living human would have thought possible?  Yes, she definitely loved her job.

She loved Reikai too.  She had many friends there and it had been her home for centuries.  She could not imagine leaving it and settling in another place, not even in Ningenkai.  And yes, she even loved her boss, the at times insufferable Koenma-sama.  She found him adorable in toddler form and even more adorable when he shifted into a teenager.  Even though he constantly berated her for her bumbling nature, she realized that he cared for her as more than a mere ferry girl, and she had always been grateful for his concern.  She was glad to be a close assistant to the Prince of Reikai.  It was much more pleasurable than being an assistant to Enma-Daioh himself.  

With that positive image in her mind she set foot in the Reikai palace.  As if on cue, a voice thundered through the stately halls, echoing with barely concealed impatience.

"BOTAN?  WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHY AREN'T YOU HERE YET??"

_Well, maybe I shouldn't have been *that* positive._

She quickly de-materialized her oar and rushed down the main hallway, light blue ponytail bouncing up and down behind her.

"Coming, Koenma-sama!!"

***********************************************************************************************

"What took you so long?"

Kurama glanced at his companion and continued to walk past him deeper into his lair.  He was unable to return to his home until now and his body was a bit fatigued from the night's excursion.

"I was the one who had the jade, remember?  They sent quite a few youkais after me."  He told Kuronue.  The two had managed to obtain their intended target and had decided to split up during their escape.  Kuronue, being the one empty-handed, was hounded by a much smaller group of angry youkai.  Skilled as he was, a good few hours passed by before Kurama could evade all of his attackers.  He threw the large piece of gleaming jade on the table.

"Good hunting tonight."  

The two partners in crime looked at each other and smiled very malevolent smiles.

Kurama strode to the stone washbasin and undressed himself.  Lifting the basin, he proceeded to pour water down his entire body to wash away the sweat and grime.  He sighed with pleasure as he felt the cool water trickle down his skin.

Kuronue's voice rang from another part of the cave.  "I found a new target."

He dumped another basin of water down his body again, shaking his head in feline fashion to rid his hair and protruding fox ears of excess water.  He looked toward the sound of his partner's voice.

"What is it?"

"It's one of the archaic treasures that few people ever find.  In fact, it took me quite a bit of trouble to obtain any information about it at all.  It's one of Reikai's most valuable items that has been lost and believed to be somewhere in Makai.  It's called Sacred Tears.  Legend describes it as a vial of fluid from the ancient divinity that once presided over the three realms.  Upon seeing the disharmony between the realms, the divinity shed tears and vanished without a trace.  The tears, gathered by worshippers, supposedly hold so much divine power in it that whoever drinks it would gain the power of the divine."

Kurama was transfixed by the raven's tale.  He stood still with his white shirt slung over his shoulder, unheeding of the rivulets of water still trickling down his sculpted body, sliding left and right past his chest and down his toned abdomen.  As a droplet of water dripped to the ground, he shook himself out of his fixation and reflected on the raven's words.

He had only vaguely heard of the Sacred Tears.  It was so archaic that few remembered it, and much fewer knew anything about even the general location of it.  The prospects of obtaining such a priceless treasure made his skin crawl, especially upon knowing the power that the vial contained.  Practicality compelled him to focus on the situation at hand.

"What do we know about its location so far?"  he asked.

"Only that it is around the border between Makai and Reikai.  If that doesn't sound like much, it isn't.  But even that little scrap of insider information took me a hell of a lot of snooping around.  I sure hope the treasure is as good as legend says it is."

"Well, even that 'scrap' will contribute much in narrowing down our target."  Kurama reminded his companion.  It was the truth; if they had to search over all three realms they would never find the treasure.  There was no doubt about it.

"That's true enough."  Kuronue replied, feeling less sorry for himself.  "I guess we'll go to the border tomorrow and see what we can find out about the Sacred Tears."

"Pack your belongings," Kurama stated thoughtfully.  "We may be there for a while."

***********************************************************************************************

"You want me to _what_??"

"I know, I know.  I hate the idea as much as you do.  But it seems to be the best plan for now."  Koenma had his head in his hands.  His face mirrored the agony he suffered in his mind, the forces of rationality and emotionality warring incessantly, offering him no repose and no clear solution.

"Your best 'plan' is to send a ferry girl to Makai as a _spy_?  What the heck kind of plan is that??"  Botan asked incredulously, her voice rising by the minute till she was nearly shrieking.

Koenma winced visibly.  "I told you, we consider ourselves lucky to have any information about the Sacred Tears at all.  Now, we are told that the lost treasure is hidden in a bar called Paradeisos that is located at the border between Reikai and Makai.  But nobody else, including the owners of the bar, appears to know that.  So not only do we need to confirm its existence, we'd have to get our hands on the treasure as soon as possible without anyone getting wind of it.

That is why we need you.  Your task is to infiltrate the bar, find out the exact location of the Sacred Tears, and deliver it safely back to Reikai."

"Why not just send the Reikai Tantei?  They're detectives for a reason, aren't they?  They can easily acquire the treasure."  Botan said dubiously.  She did not like to entertain the idea of her going to Makai alone, and for an undetermined period at that.

"They'll just attract attention and trigger even greater trouble.  We need someone who does not pose a threat, someone who can lie low and stay out of sight.  That's why we chose you, Botan."  Her boss replied with a sigh.  "Believe me when I say I hate the idea as much as you do.  I'm not completely heartless"—Botan suppressed a scoff under Koenma's glare—"and I fully realize the dangers we're putting you into.  Know that you're being entrusted with one of the heaviest burdens that can be placed on an attendant of Reikai.  Enma-Daioh and I would appreciate your acceptance of this mission to no end, be it successful or not."  He said genuinely.

Botan was touched by the immortal toddler's rare solemnity and surprised at the amount of faith Koenma was placing in her.  She also recognized the gravity of the situation, knowing that the longer they wait, the more people would receive notice of the lost treasure's miraculous resurgence.  Having the treasure seized by any creature in the Makai would be highly dangerous, and if one of the powerful youkais in Makai possessed it, the destruction that would befall on all living beings was unfathomable.

"Okay, I accept."  She said.  Simply, but with determination.

Koenma smiled in relief.  "I knew you wouldn't turn Reikai down."  

Botan made a face at his slightly ornate statement.  "So what do I have to do?"

"Prepare for a stay at Makai.  You'll have to be in disguise to conceal your Reikai identity.  I'll make the necessary arrangements, so just pack what you need and make sure you're ready for this, mentally and physically."  He looked at her wide amethyst eyes and felt a pang of sympathy.  After all, it was basically putting a sheep with a pack of wolves and hoping it wouldn't be eaten alive.  In truth, he was worried sick about the danger that his most loyal ferry girl would be placed in, but there was no other choice.

"We will be in constant contact."  He assured her.  "You'll always be in touch with Reikai.  It's not much consolation, but you won't be completely alone over there.  Okay?"

She flashed him a small smile.  "Okay."

He sat back in his chair with his hands clasped together, elbows resting on the table in a contemplative pose.  "You should start getting ready then."

"Hai."  Botan turned to leave.  Koenma watched her retreating figure and the fragility of her small frame caused him to agonize over his decision all over again.

The following day, a ferry girl with sky-blue hair rode on her small paddling oar towards the Reikai border, the balance of the realms resting on her slim shoulders.

***********************************************************************************************

Kurama leaped off the wooden cart that they were riding on.  Slinging his pack over his shoulder, he thoroughly surveyed his surroundings.

The Makai Bordertown was somewhat barren but still teeming with youkai.  Granted, the most lascivious and corrupted place was located deep in the heart of Makai, but Bordertown was not without its own…charms.  The hostels were seedy, the air reeked of vice and promiscuity, and the endless nights were oft pierced by the chaotic sounds of violence and of whores calling out to passersby.

Kuronue stepped up beside the speculative Youko.  "Looks like your average youkai paradise all right."

Kurama nodded.  "It's also somewhat bigger than I expected.  Let's go find some place to stay and start asking around."

They had no trouble locating a small room for board, but the task of information collecting turned out to be much more difficult than they had anticipated.  They began by asking anyone at and near their inn concerning the Sacred Tears' whereabouts, but those questioned either had no substantial information to offer—under both bribery _and_ force—or were too afraid to voice anything.  The latter portion of youkai, which numbered only a scarce few, would infallibly cower in fright, stare at the questioners with wavering eyes, and mumble about the tremendous and destructive powers of the ancient treasure.  Kurama and Kuronue could only watch those figures with a mixture of annoyance and wonder.

Days turned into weeks, and one month swiftly flew by.  The youkai thieves have interrogated almost every single informant in Bordertown, but their treasure hunt remained fruitless.  One cloudy day, Kurama and Kuronue were passing by a deserted alley when they encountered an old, wrinkled youkai seated upon the brownish grass.  Initially paying him no heed, they were stopped by his gaze when he tilted his head upwards towards the walkers.

The old youkai's eyes were colorless and crystal as glass.  He had no pupils but Kurama felt him to be blind yet a far-seer at the same time.  He opened his mouth, filled with sharp, jagged teeth, and spoke to them in a low voice.

"I know who you are.  I know what you came here for.  I alone fear not the wrath of the ancient treasure for I welcome death and chaos.  I shall tell you the location of the Sacred Tears…for a low price."

"What is the price?"  Kuronue asked nonchalantly.  

"A vial of each of your blood."  The old youkai grinned eerily.  Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"The blood of youth rejuvenates mine."  He told them.  So they obeyed, desperate as they were.  The two younger youkais accepted two small vials handed to them by the elderly youkai and sliced a thin wound in each of their wrists.  Blood flowed almost instantly.  The blind youkai grinned, his fangs gleaming in the harsh sunlight.

After the vial was filled, Kuronue crouched down beside him, cradling his bleeding wrist.  "We have fulfilled your request.  Tell us, old one."

The old man closed his translucent eyes.  "The treasure lies at Paradeisos, deep under the floorboard seven paces to the right of the eastern door."  Sensing Kuronue's satisfied grin, he opened his eyes again and bore them to the younger youkai's faces.

"If—when you find it, use it wisely.  You know not how much power will be in your grasp."

"What makes you trust us in finding the treasure?"  Kurama asked him, curious.

The old youkai's colorless, eyeless stare reflected Kurama's own image in double as if they were twin mirrors.  "Because I can see greatness in you."

With that final statement, he closed his eyes and appeared to slip into a state of trance.  Kurama and Kuronue glanced at each other, and knowing that they will likely not attain any more information, they simply turned and exited the alleyway.

"Tonight we will go to Paradeisos and see if the old fool's rant holds any truth."

******************

Nightfall descended upon the Makai Bordertown, and the area was immediately transformed in an upturn of wild carousing and revelry.  Youkai can be seen teetering around with bottles of sense-heightening concoctions, and scantily clad prostitutes decked their voluptuous bodies in seductive outfits and heavy makeup in search of customers.

Amidst the howls of laughter and occasional screams of pain, two companions strode purposefully towards the local bar.  It was not their usual locale for entertainment or abode, but tonight they came with a mission.  Pushing aside the heavy wooden doors, Kurama and Kuronue were greeted by the clamor of drunken merriment emanating from the spacious establishment within.

A small crowd of barmaids and prostitutes instantaneously surrounded the two new arrivals, purring sensually for attention.

"Hey handsome, I haven't seen you two around here before!"

"Would you like to get to know *all* of me tonight?"

Kuronue looked to be a man in turmoil as he lingered among the attractive female throng.  Kurama raised his eyebrow but said nothing, and merely advanced towards the few empty tables in the bustling bar, pushing away a barmaid clinging onto his arm in the process.

Seating himself upon a chair, Kurama swept his eyes across the bar.  It is larger than the average Makai bar, and there appeared to be at least four doors situated at all directions to facilitate incomers.  Indeed, Paradeisos was one of the most popular underground entertainment locations during the sleepless Makai nights.  Even now the prostitutes had an abundance of potential customers to select from.

The black raven joined his partner thief soon after.  "Pity!"  He sighed.  "I haven't had fun for a long while now."

The corner of Kurama's lips curled into a slight smirk.  "We'll have plenty of time after we find that treasure and rule the realms."  He reminded Kuronue.  "Let's concentrate on the business part for now and leave the pleasure for later."

Kuronue cast a longing glance at the females gathered by the doors.  "Easier said than done."

Their conversation was interrupted by a barmaid who approached them, a feline youkai in a revealing outfit with hair the color of wine.  She smiled at them pleasantly.

"What can I get for you?"

"Give me your house special."  Kurama said in his trademark toneless voice.  His golden eyes met hers as he lifted his head.  He was not surprised when she involuntarily took a step back in recognition.  The name of Kurama was typically enough to send chills down most youkai's spines, and being in his presence tended to elevate that common fear triple-fold.  The combination of his glossy silver mane, pale skin, and most of all, his frosty golden orbs, usually drove away enemies who have looked upon his impassive yet beautiful face.  

Kurama looked at the trembling barmaid with a mixture of contempt and pity.  Contempt was his usual nature, but pity arose from seeing the undeniable, almost instinctive fear in her crimson-purple eyes.  He thought her eyes peculiar, and not unpleasant to look upon—if devoid of the timidity in them.

As the barmaid stood transfixed, Kuronue cleared his throat.  She jumped and gave him an apologetic grin, her fangs bared in her smile.

"I'm so sorry!"  She stammered.  "What…what would you like?"

Roguishly, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.  "I'd like _you_, served with the strongest brew from this godforsaken place."  He smiled at her expectantly, his ears twitching with delight as his hand briefly caressed her posterior.  "Tell me how much it would cost to have you, sweet."

Her eyes widened.  Having recovered from her initial surprise, the barmaid leapt up in indignation and embarrassment.  "I'm not for sale!"  She yelled with pride, and the youkais at surrounding tables turned to stare at her.  "I mean…not for tonight."  She added sheepishly.  "I still have a shift to finish."

"Well then, I'll be looking for you later on."  Kuronue answered smoothly.  "Run along now and get us our drinks or Kurama here will get impatient."  He jerked his head towards the kitsune.

Casting one last fearful glance, she more or less fled, bumping against cussing youkais as she disappeared in the crowd.  Kurama's eyes followed her retreat.

"Feh."  Kuronue's remark brought his attention back to the table.  "Some whore she is.  Doesn't even know how to lure a customer.  Ah well…at least she has a gorgeous body.  Let's finish what we're supposed to do or I'll be a lonely youkai tonight."

Kurama nodded.  "The old man said the eastern door."  He focused his youkai senses and located the correct direction.  "That should be the one."  He pointed at what appeared to be the main entrance.

"Oh excellent."  Kuronue commented wryly.  "Let's go right ahead and dig up the floorboards with tons of people as our witnesses."

"We could do that and then kill every eyewitness in here."  Kurama suggested.  

At Kuronue's incredulous look, he conceded.  "I jest, of course.  It requires unnecessary strength.  We'll wait till this place closes or contains a small amount of people and then we'll proceed."  Kuronue nodded his assent.

A ruckus on the other side of the bar caught their notice.  A huge, club-wielding youkai had just broken down one of the heavy doors, along with those unfortunate enough to be in his way.  His entrance was trailed by a team of equally menacing youkais.  They occupied the entire western portion of Paradeisos.

"Seal off all the exits."  The first youkai told his teammates.  As the occupants of the bar began to stir, he roared, "NOBODY MOVE OR MEET YOUR DEATH!!"  

Naturally that produced the exact opposite effect as every youkai attempted to escape from the bar.  The first youkai gave a signal and the whole team produced gigantic spiked clubs and began swinging towards the youkai in the nearest proximity as if they were fleas, impaling a few in their heads.

Kurama and Kuronue rose in alarm as the screaming began.  "Who the hell are they??"  Kuronue asked with apprehension.

"I don't know."  Kurama replied.  "But they could very well be after the same thing we're after.  Who else would enter an obscure bar in Bordertown and start killing everyone there?"

The same thought entered their minds simultaneously.  _They must acquire the Sacred Tears before this cluster of oafs could.  _With that, each leapt into the air and began crossing swiftly from their table towards the eastern entrance, clearing or killing the fleeing youkai in their paths.

Almost immediately, Kurama and Kuronue attracted the attention of the team of youkai, as they were the only ones who did not try to flee the bar.

"GET THEM!"  The first youkai roared, and five fierce youkai quickly blocked their passage, swinging their spiked clubs in attack.

Unfazed, Kuronue produced his scythe.  "I'll play with these midgets.  You go get what we came for."

Kurama did not even glance back as he easily leapt over the snarling youkai.  He knew Kuronue was capable enough to handle a few enemies with ease.  He continued to hack his way towards the eastern doorway.  As he neared his destination, a figure walked through the door in between the team of youkai.  Following his instincts, he halted to scan his new enemy.

The newcomer radiated a ki so powerful that even Kurama could not underestimate.  His charcoal tresses were bound loosely in a low ponytail that flowed smoothly down his muscular back.  His face was sculpted and his mouth drawn in fierceness and pride.  He wore a lightweight armor that shone with darkness.  But most unusual were his eyes.  Like the old man Kurama encountered earlier, this man had no pupils.  Herein ended the similarity, for while the old man had crystalloidal orbs, this youkai's eyes were a bottomless black, akin to voids in his eye sockets.

Those black voids scanned the fleeing mass of youkai, and suddenly the stranger pointed to a figure huddled against the wall, one of the few not abandoning the bar.

"Woman!"  He demanded.  "Tell me where the Sacred Tears lies or your life ends here!"

Kurama looked towards the direction of the wall and recognized the terrified figure as the barmaid who served them earlier.  He could not help but feel a tinge of sympathy for her predicament.

_First she meets the hated Youko thief and now this.  She must be in shambles._

The barmaid shook her burgundy mane vehemently.  "I don't know what you're talking about!"  She said, and attempted to sprint towards the nearest exit.  Despite her statement, Kurama could tell she was lying simply by the tone of her voice and the veiled uncertainty in her eyes.  She did not seem capable of masking her emotions.  

The youkai in the black armor seemingly vaporized and re-vaporized behind her, spanning the 10-foot distance in less than half a second.  Kurama watched in partial awe as he reached for the fleeing barmaid's ponytail with a cruel smirk.

Both men were taken aback by the subsequent turn of events.  As the youkai grabbed hold of the barmaid's ponytail and pulled back amid her cry of terror, her entire scalp came off, revealing it to be a wig.  Kurama saw a cascade of soft cerulean locks fall free of its confines, spilling down her shoulders and onto her back.  Emitting a soft gasp, the girl looked back once with her lavender-hued eyes and began to flee once again.  The youkai, tossing her burgundy wig, simply made a gesture with his hand.  The remaining team of youkai pounced upon her and knocked her to the ground.  As her delicate chin hit the floors painfully, a row of fangs fell out.  Rei ki could be detected in the room at once.

"So you're a little Reikai spy."  The dark warrior chuckled.  "Bring her to me."  Obediently, the cackling youkai dragged the girl towards their leader with ease.

The girl resisted with spirited defiance.  "No!!  No!!  I don't know anything!  Please let me go!!"  Tears formed in her wide eyes and flowed down her face.  Heedless, the two huge youkai hauled her roughly to her feet and continued to drag her along.

Watching her futile struggle in the midst of the chaos and bloodshed, Kurama could not elucidate the flicker of feeling that surged through his veins.  It was not sympathy—no, for he knew not of such an emotion—nor was it concern.  But in that split second before the sobbing, mysterious Reikai barmaid could meet her demise, the silver-haired youko's fingers made a movement.  In response, the two brawny youkai who held her captive virtually exploded in a blast of demonic flowers.  Their splattered blood hung in the air for what seemed like seconds, and then showered down upon the dazed girl, covering her in awful red.

Kurama's actions had incensed the youkai leader.  Golden eyes met bottomless black and an instant challenge to the death was born.  The dark-haired youkai narrowed his eyes in recognition.

"Why, is it not Kurama, the renowned thief in all of Makai?"  He declared.  "I am truly honored to be in your presence on this fateful day."  He swept his arm in a mock arc.

"Name yourself."  Was his only reply.  

"I am Osiris, second-in-command for Lord Elba' Lune.  You would not have heard of us.  We have concealed ourselves with deliberation.

"The current leaders of Makai are weak."  He spat contemptuously.  "Our army had been gaining in force for the past century, preparing in secret for the takeover of Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai."  His tone became menacing.  "This is the time.  Join us now or die standing in our way."

"I have no intentions for either option."  Kurama answered.  "Rose whip!"

Kuronue had disposed of half the team of youkai with a mere scratch on his arm.  Standing alongside his partner in crime, the raven prepared his weapon for attack, but Kurama extended his arm to halt his advance.  This shall be his fight.

Leaping in the air, Kurama unleashed his whip and sent it crashing down in a powerful attack.  His intention was to acquire the advantage in the first few moments, as he knew they were badly outnumbered.  His golden eyes widened in surprise when Osiris vanished before him.

Kurama was a veteran warrior, and his own movements normally overwhelm in speed.  Never before had he encountered an opponent whose swiftness was so tremendous that he could not even hazard a guess as to which direction he had proceeded.  Suddenly he felt an enormous ki behind him, followed by Kuronue's cry of alarm, and he turned.

Only to be face-to-face with a dark, searing ball of fire.

Kuronue stifled a gasp as he witnessed his companion crash halfway through the concrete wall, then crumple to the floor in a bloody heap.  He did not miss the kitsune's lightening reaction to the dark ball of ki so he would not absorb its full impact.  But the damage was done.  Kurama could barely raise his head to glare at Osiris, and then his body slackened.

Osiris shifted his gaze towards Kuronue and bared a fanged grin.  Squatting down, he dipped his clawed hands in Kurama's rapidly flowing blood and held it up in examination.  The thick, warm blood slowly trickled down his fingers onto his arm.  Kuronue could have sworn he licked his lips in satisfaction.

Just then, there was a loud crash from the ceiling.  The building was beginning to collapse.  Kuronue seized the moment and propelled himself forward, grabbing a hold of Kurama's bloodied collar.  Dashing to the nearest exit, he neatly sliced the blocking youkai in half and bolted through the heavy door.  Once outside, he spread his wings and soared into the sky in desperate escape.  

To his amazement and relief, there was no pursuit.  Always cautious, Kuronue kept his eyes forward and continued his flight until he was certain they were not being followed.  Only then did he decelerate his pace and paused for breath.

As the pounding in his ears died down, the raven made an immediate and unwelcome discovery.  Looking down at his injured companion, he was more than a little startled to see a small hand gripping the kitsune's ankle.  It belonged to the girl from Reikai.  Barely conscious, Kuronue surmised that survival instinct was what prompted her to hold onto what she could.  Her body was so light that he could hardly feel the additional weight that he had to carry.

"Hey!"  He yelled down at her.  "Let go, dammit!"

She did not move.  Her body, stained head to toe with youkai blood and now added with Kurama's own blood, remained still.

"Damn."  He concluded after a few more attempts to rouse her.  "She must have fainted in that death-grip of hers."

He sighed.  The priority was to return to their lair and let Kurama heal.  From the extent of his injuries, it might take some precious time.  Kuronue shrugged.  The girl was of no consequence to them.

***********************************************************************************************

Botan opened her eyes reluctantly as consciousness found her once again.  Reluctant, because memory had not failed her; she was well aware of what had happened and who she was with.  How she wished the vision in front of her would be one of her own sleeping quarters far away in the safety of Reikai!

But that was not to be.  As she felt her body slump to the damp grass, Botan knew they had arrived at Kurama and Kuronue's lair.  Fearing what the youkai might do to her now that they were at familiar territory, Botan quickly released the still unconscious Kurama's leg and scrambled to the nearest tree.

Seeing her frightened movement, Kuronue gave a harsh laugh.  "So the intruder from Reikai has awakened.  Tell me your purpose here or I'll…"  He took a step towards her and Botan, already scared half out of her wits, huddled closer to the tree irrationally.  Kurama gave a pained groan and Kuronue stopped in his tracks.

"Never mind for now.  I _will_ demand you, however, to assist me in transporting my companion inside our lair.  I assume you already know who we are and I cannot guarantee your survival if you dare to oppose in any way."

It was not unreasonable.  Botan nodded and fearfully advanced to where the raven stood.  Together they lifted Kurama into the cave they called home.

The dwelling-place of the Makai thieves was almost exactly as Botan had envisioned.  The opening led to a long, dark, slippery tunnel.  Here and there live plants jutted out of the glistening rocks and seemed to peer at them.  The tunnel gave way to a small opening, something that resembled a den to her.  Kuronue motioned her to walk past the opening and deeper into the lair, where they finally reached their rest-place.  With a bit of difficulty, they heaved the well-built kitsune onto his bed of grass.

Kuronue looked at his pale friend, his face concerned.  He threw his blanket at Botan.

"You'll find a stream on the western part of this cave.  Go cleanse yourself, you're covered with dried blood and it stinks.  Wrap yourself in my blanket while your clothes dry."  He smirked at Botan's slightly horrified look.  "Don't worry, I'm in no mood for pleasure—at least not yet, and not with one from Reikai like you."

Botan wasn't sure if she was rejected or spurned, or both.  At any case she was relieved at the raven's words and exited as quickly as possible.  Kuronue's statement echoed in the walls of the cave.

"Don't try to run away; you'll never survive in the heart of Makai."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

C&C would be appreciated.  Thank you for reading!


	2. The Kitsune's Lair

Chapter 2. The Kitsune's Lair

Kurama's body felt as if it was ripped apart. The muted fire managed to hit his abdomen and he could smell his burnt skin. While Kuronue carried him to safety, he had some remnants of consciousness in him but was too fatigued to even assure his companion that he was not dead—yet.

He was in complete awareness by the time they reached their lair and even though his eyes remained closed, he heard the words his partner said to the strange Reikai girl. Kuronue actually surprised him with his hospitality. Normally he would have killed the cumbersome intruder with nary a second thought. But offering his own blanket to her? Kurama mentally shrugged.

His mind wandered to the one who inflicted upon him his injuries, and Kurama could not help but berate himself. He had greatly underestimated his opponent. He had never heard of Elba' Lune nor of Osiris before, which meant that they had been hiding their strength very well. If Elba' Lune was able to raise an army, a full-scale war would occur only in a matter of time.

His companion pressed a hand upon his injury and he groaned. "Well, well," Kuronue beamed. "You seem to be fine." He proceeded to bandage the badly wounded kitsune while Kurama coughed up blood in reply.

Kuronue gave the bandages a firm tug, which elicited another faint groan from his patient. "There. It may take some time but at least the blast missed your vital organs. You'll live." He rose to exit their rest-place.

Kurama managed to splutter even as his eyes began to droop, "What about...the girl?"

Kuronue turned his head sideways as he walked further from the bed. "We'll decide on what to do with her when you recover some energy. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her."

The last thought that occurred to Kurama was that he hoped the Reikai girl wasn't actually a robber, and a strange trace of disappointment that he would not be able to speak to her before Kuronue would.

Botan hastily wrapped her body with Kuronue's blanket. It was not a heavy cloth, but it would do for now. Her kimono, now cleansed of blood, was crudely hung upon the jagged rocks.

She hesitated a moment before leaving the wash-place to wander around the cave. She dared not venture far in case the raven youkai would catch her, yet she could not help herself as she looked around, trying to take in as much detail as she could.

The interior of the cave was bigger than she'd imagined and had an unexpectedly cozy atmosphere. The various plants that lined the cave, though deadly, served to make the lair almost presentable. Almost. Botan wrinkled her nose at the sight of debris piled at one corner, drawing attention to a horde of insectile youkai.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a noise. Fearfully sweeping her eyes around, she discovered that it was the bed-ridden youkai who startled her. It was then when she remembered how he was injured in the first place—by saving her life. Filled with concern, Botan approached the grass bed with slow, timid steps.

The silver-haired youkai was very pale. The cloth that covered him reached up to his waist, and Botan could observe the thick bandages that his companion had wrapped around him. He was tossing and turning in pain.

Botan felt a bolt of sympathy and shame. Youko Kurama was well known in Reikai for his thievery and his prowess in combat. He was perhaps even better known for his methodical calculations as well as the complete lack of mercy he displayed toward his foes. Botan was familiar with his infamy. The name Kurama was uttered in Reikai with wariness, abhorrence, and undeniable dread.

But in spite of his notoriety, he saved her life. A nameless ferry girl of souls. One who was not even wearing her true face.

Botan kneeled by the slumbering youko's bedside and lightly touched his bared arm. "Could it be that you're not as bad as everyone says?" She wondered aloud.

Kurama shifted uncomfortably and coughed up a small amount of blood. Botan could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she grabbed the damp cloth left upon the grass. Gently, she wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and dapped his sweat-lined forehead.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to him, knowing he would not hear her in his delirium. The tears fell unbidden from her face onto his broad chest. "I'm so sorry..."

"Please don't die," she pleaded to him. "Not on my account. Not like this." She could scarcely believe herself saying such words to a known enemy of Reikai, but she was, and she had no regrets.

Gradually, the injured kitsune relaxed, and he appeared to be resting much more peacefully than before. Botan rose and pulled his blanket up to his shoulders, making sure he was sufficiently warm. Wiping her tears, she cast one last remorseful glance and left him to his slumber.

Unbeknownst to Botan, inquisitive golden eyes were fixated on her retreating back. Kurama was genuinely shocked by the ferry girl's concern for him. He, like most other inhabitants of Makai, held a certain amount of contempt and hostility towards those from Reikai, just as they feared and despised them in return. He had expected the girl to flee his lair at the slightest chance, but there she was by his side, weeping in shame and begging for his survival.

He could still feel the warmth of her lithe form in its closeness, her lingering scent. He placed his fingers on his chest and touched the wetness of her tears left there, recalling her glistening eyes. Bringing his fingers up, he licked them and tasted the saltiness.

He thought absently before succumbing to welcomed repose, _Tears don't belong on her face._

Botan found Kuronue sitting on a smooth rock at their den. He smirked at her when she approached cautiously. "Take a seat." He gestured casually. She did, pulling on the blanket that covered her in embarrassment for it displayed a sizable amount of skin. Her eyes were fixed on the ground as Kuronue studied her.

Cleansed of blood, the girl from Reikai was much more presentable. Her long blue hair, still slightly damp from the stream water, hung delicately past her shoulders. Her skin was creamy and looked soft to the touch. Kuronue noted with amusement that she had curled her toes in her nervousness.

"Time for you to answer some questions, woman. And trust me, I'll know if you lie or try to conceal anything from me." Botan swallowed and nodded.

"Now then, who are you? Where are you from and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Botan." She said, and to him her voice sounded sweetly melodic, though he merely nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I'm from Reikai, as you can probably tell by now. I'm usually a ferry girl for deceased souls. I've been sent by Koenma-sama on a secret assignment, in disguise so I can blend in with Makai residents. That cover was obviously blown; I almost died, and now here I am with you and...him." She finished hastily.

"What was your secret assignment?" Kuronue questioned bluntly. Sensing her hesitation, he supplied, "It doesn't have anything to do with the Sacred Tears, does it?"

"...Hai, it does." She admitted after faltering a bit. "That's what I was sent to retrieve. Reikai had recently been informed of its resurfacing, and since it is an extremely destructive weapon, it was imperative for us to get it back."

"You don't have to look so furtive, we already know about the treasure." He told her. "Nonetheless, your story did not seem fabricated. Let me then introduce myself. My name is Kuronue and that is my partner Kurama. Have you folks in Reikai heard of us by chance?"

Botan nodded a bit nervously.

"Ah, no doubt our less than sparkling criminal record worries you. And to think, here you are, stuck with us in the middle of Makai." He said teasingly.

Botan nearly sweatdropped as she envisioned Koenma's rage when he learns about her ordeal. It was a most unlikely situation.

"And speaking from my point of view, who'd imagine Reikai ferry girls can be so lovely up close." Kuronue leaned close and openly admired Botan's figure. She noticed and blushed a deep red, lowering her head in embarrassment.

He smiled at her and leaned closer. "From my recollection, you told me from Paradeisos that you're available. Does that hold true?"

Botan gasped and looked up in surprise. Kuronue reached out to touch her face, but his black-bandaged arm was stopped by a fit of coughing on the other side of the cave. Botan grasped the opportunity to edge away from him.

Kuronue let out a small sigh and stood, looking at where Kurama was resting. "It's time for you to leave us and return to your own realm."

Botan rose beside him and looked toward the same spot. "Is...is Kurama-san going to make it? He seems so injured..."

"Frankly, I'm not sure. As you said, he is quite severely wounded. I have bandaged him and given him all the healing herbs I could find. It is a matter of waiting now." He narrowed his eyes at her curiously. "Why would you care whether he dies or not? Reikai and Makai do not care for one another."

She looked at the ground again. "Yes, but...he saved my life and he is suffering because of it. I feel terrible seeing him like this." Suddenly her tone turned resolute and she looked up at Kuronue.

"Would you allow me to stay here and look after your companion until he gets better? Just for a while. I believe I owe him that much."

Kuronue stared at Botan like she was out of her mind. "You want to stay here with us instead of going home where you belong?" He asked incredulously. "You must have knocked your head on the ground, woman. It's out of the question."

"Please?" Botan implored. "I promise to stay out of your way and I won't snoop around. I'll always stay in the cave unless told otherwise."

"And what good will you be? You'll only be a hindrance."

"Won't you need to hunt still?" She pointed out. "Somebody has to take care of Kurama-san while you're away. He's still in the danger period. And neither one us wants to see him lose his life."

That is true. After more arguing, Kuronue finally relented. "You'd better keep your promise." He threatened. "Just until his condition stabilizes."

Botan bowed gratefully. "Domo arigatou."

He shrugged. "I must've knocked my head too. Now go to the front portion of the cave and you shall find some food on the rocks. The water from the stream is also drinkable." She left him obediently and he turned to the kitsune.

"Well fox, I got you a personal nurse."

For the remainder of the night, Botan kept vigil by her savior's bedside, giving him water and tending to his bleeding wound. Whenever he began shifting in pain or discomfort, she would kneel beside him and take his hand to soothe him. Occasionally she would smooth his silvery bangs from his forehead, unable to resist touching the handsome youko, however dangerous he might be. Not once did she stray from his side.

Kurama opened his eyes and a wave of nausea overwhelmed him. Groaning aloud, he placed a hand on his forehead and found a damp cloth there. Taking it away, he scanned the cave and attempted to adjust his vision.

He judged it morning by the light that streamed in through the cracks in the rocks. He touched his bandaged torso and was surprised to find the bleeding stopped. His wound had now subsided into a dull pain, and his head was not pounding as it was before. Raising himself gingerly, he glanced over at Kuronue's bed to see if he was present.

His eyes grew wide at the sight before him. The bed was empty, as he had expected. What he did not anticipate was the sleeping form at his side. The Reikai girl crouched partially on the ground with her upper body laying on his bed, fast asleep, her face one of exhaustion.

Kurama felt a strange tugging in his heart. Almost unconsciously, his hand strayed to where she knelt and he carefully smoothed her sky-blue hair, now bound into a high ponytail. It was as silky as it had looked, and Kurama found himself having to fight the impulse to unbound her hair and thread his fingers through its tendrils.

He bent his head to lean over her. His eyes traveled from her hair to her closed eyes and faintly fluttering eyelashes, down to her petite nose and _very_ nice lips that were to him a perfect shade of rosy. They were slightly parted and he could not resist licking his own lips at the sight. Yet he did not give free reign to his self-control. Instead, he gently traced the outline of her lips with his fingers, marveling at their softness.

He began to think himself delirious. Yesterday, he had overheard her conversation with Kuronue and had interrupted deliberately as a sudden sense of possessiveness surged through him. These foreign emotions jabbing at the recesses of his mind permitted him no rest, and all this before he had even truly spoken a word with this Reikai girl!

As if on cue, she stirred beneath his hand and began to wake. Groggily, Botan opened her eyes, momentarily disoriented. She lifted her head and almost came face-to-face with an amused Kurama. She blinked at him in confusion.

_She's...adorable_.

He was instantly drawn by her captivating eyes. He bent imperceptibly closer until their bangs touched, not wanting to tear himself away from her pools of amethyst and crimson.

Their faces were inches apart and he was intoxicated by her fresh scent. Kurama could feel lust rising in him and his eyes glinted with heat, his self-control slowly slipping from his grasp.

His thinly veiled passion shocked Botan to her senses. Her eyes widened and she stood up hurriedly. "You're awake!" She breathed.

Kurama was taken aback._ She looks happy to see me conscious...?_

"Yes." He said, and continued to look at her with his piercing golden eyes. Like all others under their scrutiny, she shifted her eyes to the ground, not in fear but in shyness. Her hand was fisted in her rumpled and soiled kimono.

"I'm glad." She said softly.

He leaned his weight on the rock face beside him. "Why?" He asked plaintively and she looked up, somewhat surprised. "Why would you care about me?" He repeated.

She smiled a little. "You know, Kuronue-san asked me the exact same thing. I care because you saved my life. I'm still standing here because of you. And I'll never forget that."

Her sincerity struck Kurama deeply. He was so accustomed to having fear and hatred directed towards him that gratefulness was an alien concept. He almost laughed at the irony of one from Reikai being grateful towards him.

He must have been staring at her because Botan shifted a bit uneasily. She was still unnerved by him, or at least by his reputation. To reassure her, he spoke candidly for the first time, without suspicion or question in his voice.

"You're welcome."

Encouraged by his gesture, Botan leaned forward eagerly. "I never had a chance to thank you yesterday. Please let me repay you—however insignificant it may be—by looking after you, at least until you feel better."

Her courage did not cease to surprise him as she again exceeded his expectations. "You want to look after me? But clearly you are from Reikai, am I not correct?" Seeing her affirmation, he continued, "Surely you would like to return home, to be gone from Makai as soon as you can."

"I do miss home...terribly." Her lips curled into another small smile. "And Koenma-sama is probably worried about me, but I believe this is the very least I can do to show my appreciation. Please." She looked at him as if she feared his rejection.

"I don't even know your name." He pointed out suddenly.

"Botan...my name is Botan." She replied, with a cheerful grin this time. "Nice to meet you, Kurama-san."

"Just Kurama." He corrected her, not knowing why he preferred to have her call him informally when they have just met each other. He smirked mischievously at her introduction. "Are you sure it's nice to meet me?"

"I'm positive." Her sincerity touched him once again. "I won't lie and say I haven't heard about you. I'm a Reikai ferry girl, so you can guess how much of your reputation has reached my ears. But you saved my life without a second thought. And you and your companion are civil to me." He arched an eyebrow at that comment.

She made a cat-face that caught him completely off guard. "Really, I would never have imagined myself having a conversation with the dread Youko Kurama feeling this comfortable. But I am, and that is how I know that you have much decency in you in spite of your activities."

He regarded her in silent admiration as her courage impressed him for seemingly the umpteenth time since they've met. He scrutinized her in her full consciousness and found her even lovelier than in slumber. She did not have the flawless faces and curvaceous figures that more attractive female youkai possess. Instead, her features molded perfectly into a face that he considered very charming to look upon. Her cheerful spirit and genuine character also made a remarkable impression on him. All in all, he found himself enjoying her company, even though he betrayed no outward emotion.

He shrugged at her comment. "I surprised even myself, I guess. I'm usually not such a nice guy, you know." He said dryly.

"Then I must be one lucky girl!" She giggled.

Kurama was overwhelmed with a strangely pleasant sensation. He could feel himself beginning to smile, finding Botan's joviality infectious and engulfing his chilled heart with dim warmth.

He was about to reply when Kuronue stepped in loudly, carrying a small beast on his shoulders.

"Well, well, look who's up and alive. Sorry to cut in your chitchat." His voice held a teasing ring, and Kurama observed a maidenly blush spreading across Botan's cheeks. "I got us some food."

"Yes, I see."

"I assume you two have introduced yourselves?" Again the teasing ring. Kurama inclined his head a bit uncomfortably, not quite appreciating Kuronue's mockery.

There was an awkward silence between the three. Botan sweatdropped as she looked at the two youkai alternately.

Finally, Kuronue gave her a dismissive wave. "Why don't you go out and gather some firewood? Just some dry logs so we can have a meal."

Botan quickly exited, leaving the two men alone.

"So," the black raven began as soon as she was out of earshot. "Quite the specimen, isn't she?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes at his frivolous tone. "She is...beyond what I've expected."

"She's already told you her little story, who she is and why she was here?"

He blinked. "I—I forgot to ask her that." He stuttered, more than a little embarrassed.

"What?" His companion regarded him in disbelief. "What made you lose your guard like that? You're supposed to be the cautious one! What were you thinking? You woke up, decided you're feeling much better, and started having a conversation with that girl about our lair's interior design?"

In an instant, Kuronue felt the thorns of a rose pricking into his neck. He looked somewhat nervously at the frosted golden eyes of his incensed companion.

"I've had enough of your mockery for today." Kurama said steadily, but his steely tone revealed his irritation. That Kuronue spoke the truth only shortened his temper even more. He was so at ease around Botan that he did not feel the compulsion to drill her with questions. For whatever reason, just knowing her name was sufficient for him.

Kurama slowly lowered his botanic weapon after a few more seconds, shooting a last warning glance at the raven. The latter sighed and flopped onto his bed.

"Fine. I was a bit out of line." He admitted. "Let me tell you about why she's here then. After that, we'll see what we should do with her."

Botan walked along the Makai forest with an armload of logs, trying to see over the wood and not trip over herself. She was careful not to wander too far for fear of getting lost, but there were plenty of logs around to start a decent fire, so she did not have to walk much. Her thoughts strayed back to the occupants of the lair nearby. The two very attractive but very fierce legendary youkai thieves.

She was truly surprised and thankful to be alive. Her first thought was that Kuronue would kill her once she helped Kurama into their lair, but not only did he not harm her, he offered her his own blanket and resting place. Even if he did make some indecent advances towards her, he had not taken advantage of her vulnerability.

Kurama was an entirely different matter. His trademark silver hair and golden eyes were well-documented in Reikai, and even though he saved her, Botan expected him to be haughty and vicious in person. But he was not. In fact, he was far from that.

To be sure, his demeanor was aloof, but she could easily have a pleasant conversation with him, Youko Kurama, of all people. And she was not even remotely afraid of him once they began speaking to each other.

_It feels like...like he can be a friend. He's not exactly friendly but he seems to be a man of his word. Which is a rare find in this kind of place._

Botan knew it was dangerous to let her naturally open nature get ahead of her reasoning. Contrary to what most people assume, she was not an airhead and was quite capable of looking after herself. She gathered a few more logs and walked back towards the cave, curious to learn more about Youko Kurama and his lifestyle.

The youkai thieves sat facing each other, their faces contemplative. Botan resisted the urge to gulp as she regarded them from a distance. Both were very striking individuals who could be extremely dangerous when provoked. She almost jumped when they both turned to look at her, unwittingly dropping her armful of logs. She sweatdropped and felt like an idiot.

"Oh, thank you." Kuronue said wryly and came to pick them up.

Working together, they started a fire and readied their meal in scant moments. Even well cooked, Botan thought the beast repulsive and fought against gagging on her food. Kurama noticed her sickened expression.

"It's not a banquet, but you'll need the nourishment."

Botan looked ashamed. "I know, it's really not that bad. I'm just not used to it, that's all."

Deep inside, Kurama wished he could have provided her with a better choice of food. Makai wild beasts tasted quite awful even for his standards.

After a silence, Kuronue spoke. "So what do you think happened to the Sacred Tears?" He asked Kurama.

"It must've fallen into those bastards' hands."

Both Kuronue and Botan looked crestfallen, albeit for different reasons.

"I wonder why we're still alive?" Botan asked. "If Elba' Lune has control of it, I would've thought he'd destroy us all and make the three realms his dominion."

"Maybe something's gone wrong." Kuronue answered. "Something unexpected."

Kurama remained silent in thought.

After their brief meal, Kuronue inspected his partner's wounds.

"Amazing," he said after a while. "You appear to be healing just fine. Botan here has quite the healer's touch."

She smiled, and then paused. "Anou...does that mean...?"

"Yup," Kuronue finished for her. "Looks like you won't have to stay any longer after all. Your fox hero here should be better in no time."

"I'm glad to hear it." She sounded truly happy. "I guess I'll take my leave then."

All three walked to the cave's entrance. Kuronue took Botan's hand gallantly.

"Thank you for looking after my partner in sin." He said, and kissed her hand. Turning to Kurama, he stated, "I'll be off to see if I can find out anything about the whereabouts of the lost treasure." With that, he spread his jet-black wings and took off into the air.

Botan and Kurama were left alone.

There was a long silence in which Botan attempted to search for something to say. Giving up, she laughed nervously and declared, "Well, I shouldn't let Koenma-sama worry about me."

"No."

"I mean, they don't even know if I'm alive or not."

"No." Kurama wanted to smack himself. _This might be the last you'll ever see her again, and all you can come up with are one-syllable dialogues? Of the same word??_

He broke out of his reverie when Botan bowed deeply to him. "Allow me to express my thanks one last time, Kurama. I hope you'll recover soon. And if our worlds remain undestroyed..." She looked down on the ground and bit her lip. "Who knows, maybe we'll meet again one day, under happier circumstances."

_Happy._

He knew not what that was, but he did know that he would be happy just to be in her company again. Botan nearly gasped when Kurama reached forth and tilted her chin up with a demanding yet gentle hand. Blushing, her mouth opened partially as his thumb caressed her cheek.

Kurama inhaled deeply to memorize her scent. He could not help but lean closer to her, as his golden eyes softened almost indiscernibly and he gave a very small smile.

"I know we will." He whispered, then dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers. The briefest caress.

_Just once_.

"You have my word."

Botan was shocked into speechlessness as she nodded numbly. Her cheeks felt inflamed with his touch as he released her, fingers unconsciously stroking her skin and leaving behind trails of hot sparks. She summoned her oar and mounted it lightly. Rising, she began to soar towards the hanging clouds.

"Farewell!" She waved, as her petite frame became less and less visible in the distance.

Kurama watched her until she completely disappeared from his sight. "Farewell, Botan." He told the sky.

He turned on his heels and strode back into his lair, his silver mane gradually swallowed up by the darkness that greeted him from inside.

**Author's Comments:**

Thanks very much for your reviews!


	3. Gone

Chapter 3. Gone

The ground beneath his feet opened up. He could see the hollow blackness spreading rapidly, threatening to pull him to the depths of infinity far below. He leapt high in the air, landing on the sturdy branch of a tree, then flipped away again when lightning struck the tree, setting it ablaze in black flames.

* * *

It had been 6 days since the ferry girl had left their realm. Word around the forests of Makai was that Osiris had obtained the Sacred Tears and had decided to betray Lord Elba' Lune and use the archaic treasure on himself. Elba' Lune had long been aware of the unreliability of his second-in-command, however, and he had trailed Osiris to Paradeisos. When he saw that Osiris had unearthed the location of the Sacred Tears, he revealed himself and led his army to confront his own General. Osiris had managed to convince a small band of Elba' Lune's army to cross over to his side, and there at the border of Makai and Reikai they waged a bloody war, a fearsome dark warrior and a powerful Makai warlord, both thirsting for unfathomable power. Nobody knew what had happened since then or who won the war.

Kurama looked up at the grey Makai skies each day wondering when it would fall.

And today, it did.

* * *

"_Kuronue_!"

Black lightning filled the sky. He strained to make his voice heard above the roaring wind, trying to steady his footing amidst the tornadoes that have begun swirling in the dark forests, uprooting everything in their paths.

_The world is in chaos. Soon Makai shall fall. What then?_

_I will not die. _

_Not like this._

"KURONUE!" He yelled again, louder. Their cave was attacked by a tornado. They had run outside before their entire cave was destroyed. He and Kuronue became separated when a bolt of black lightning struck directly in between them, sending them each jumping off into opposite directions.

"Over here!!"

He whipped his head and found his thieving partner running towards him, unharmed. Relieved, he joined him and together they ran along the dark forests of Makai, trying their best to stay out of harm's way, not knowing what would happen.

Not knowing if their world would end today.

"What the hell's going on?" Kuronue shouted to no one in particular, his breathing slightly heavy from the ceaseless running.

"I don't know." He truly had no idea. _Who won? Who holds ultimate power in his hands?_

The image of Osiris rose in his mind's eye. He was not surprised by his rebellion; he could see that such power would never bow down to anyone. Osiris likely needed Elba' Lune in gathering a large enough army that could effectively challenge Makai and the other realms. He remembered staring at his bottomless black eyes and recognizing the need in those eyes.

The need to dominate.

_Like looking into a mirror._ The reflection of himself in those glassy black voids.

He had fully recovered and longed to battle Osiris once again. He had gravely underestimated his power at Paradeisos and would not commit the same mistake again. He wondered if Osiris had seized the Sacred Tears and drank it.

_We were so close. I was so close..._

The wind howled louder around him as if in agreement—or sympathy.

Kuronue cried out when a portal opened in front of them. Both were lifted into the air and began flying towards the glowing portal at a rapid speed.

Kuronue struggled to turn towards Kurama seconds before he was hurled inside the portal.

"_Stay alive...we will meet again!!_"

His entire body disappeared into the portal.

Black lightning crackled in the sky. Crashes of thunder filled his sensitive ears, along with his friend's last words.

The delicate face of a blue-haired ferry girl appeared before him just before he was claimed by the portal.

"_Botan...my name is Botan."_

"_Nice to meet you, Kurama-san."_

"..._Just Kurama."_

"_Maybe we'll meet again one day, under happier circumstances."_

"_I know we will..."_

Her scent filled his nose as he felt the warm glow of the portal lightly prick his skin, its power rendering him defenseless, unable to resist. The taste of her lips was the last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness, this strange ferry girl who dared to venture into Makai all by herself, and who dared further to stay by a notorious Youko thief's bedside. This Reikai ferry girl from the other side of his world who made an impression on him in a matter of days.

"_You have my word."_

The dreaded thief of Makai with the silver hair and golden eyes disappeared completely into the portal like his partner in crime.

In the realm that they left behind, the shrieks of Makai creatures echoed throughout the night as chaos reigned.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

It's finally back. Thanks very much for your reviews. )


	4. Author's update

**Author's Update:**

I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who read this story, and for all the encouraging reviews. I must apologize profusely for being SO darn slow!! The truth is I've hit quite a solid wall of writer's block for a really long time now. :( Add to the fact that I just don't have as much time to write these days and you have the extremely long gap of inactivity. So, unfortunately, this story is on unofficial hiatus until the ideas start flowing again. I'm not sure yet, but I might delete this story and finish it on my computer before re-posting the completed version.

Again thank you all so much for your input, I really appreciate it!


End file.
